The Space Adventures of Kim Possible
by cetrix
Summary: Kim and Ron join in on the maiden voyage of a new spaceship designed by Global justice to combat the Lorwardians and other potential threats as well as explore the galaxy; but what will they find in the vastness of space.
1. Prologue

On the Planet Lorwardia, a young alien man was in chains in the throne room of the imperial palace; he wasn't a Lorwardian, he was a Titarian, a race that bared a somewhat striking resemblance to humans with the exception of dark blue birthmarks that resembled tattoos all over their bodies. He looked at the Leader of the Lorwardian Empire, Lord Kaleak, who was holding his trial. Lord Kaleak began to speak, "Cetrix of the Planet Titaria, you are charged and hereby found guilty of inciting rebellion against the empire. Punishment will be torture everyday until you give in and praise the Lorwardians as the masters of your people and when you do, we will allow you to die."

Cetrix remained silent as Lord Kaleak signaled the guards, "Take this traitor out of my sight."

The Lorwardian guards took Cetrix out of the throne room before Lord Kaleak turned to his advisers, "What is there to report on the expansion of our military."

"Everything is going as planed," one of his advisers replied, "With the vast resources of Titaria in our hands, we will soon have a force large enough to conquer the Galaxy."

"But what about Earth," General Matack, younger brother of Warhok, asked, "We can not allow them to get away with the humiliation they handed us."

"Earth," Lord Kaleak explained, "though able to defend itself, is not a serious threat to this empire. We will, in the future, deal with them; but for now we have greater enemies to deal with."

"Not to mention," one of the advisers added, "the recent wave of rebellions."

"Exactly," Lord Kaleak replied, "and Earth neither has the available resources and strategic position to justify the costs of launching an invasion at this time."

"My Lord," General Matack pleaded, "At least allow me to exact vengeance."

"We need you here General," Lord Kaleak replied much to Matack's dismay, "Be patient, I promise you will have your revenge in the future as we all will. I don't won't you going on a personal mission of vengeance against orders like Warhok did."

Matack nodded in acceptance of his leaders decision, though he wasn't happy with it...

Meanwhile, Cetrix was taken to a prisoner transport vessel where he would be transported to Lorwardia's moon where his sentence will be carried out; Cetrix decided two things; that he must not give in to the torture and that the liberation of his people can only be won through unconventional means.

- - - - - - - -

On Earth, Kim and Ron were in the apartment that they lived in together talking to each other about the recent construction of the Spaceship named the U.S.S Pegasus. Pegasus was constructed by Global Justice in response to the failed Lorwardian invasion as well as a means of exploring the galaxy. Ron was trying to convince Kim that they should go on the maiden voyage, "Come on Kim, you can't tell me it won't be fun."

"I'm not saying that," Kim explained, "I mean, we just finished college-"

"Exactly," Ron interrupted going up to her, "So it's the perfect time to go out and explore the vast unknown, the, I'll say it, 'Final Frontier'."

Kim shook her head, "I just don't know Ron, we'll be gone for a long time; it will be years before we'll came back home. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really," Ron answered, "At least not as long as you go with me."

Kim gave a smile, "That's sweet Ron."

"Just imagine," Ron explained to give Kim a mental picture, "Going through space seeing things no one else have ever seen, stars, a nebula or two, and what ever else is...out there."

Kim resisted the urge to laugh, "It's times like this that you wish you payed more attention in class isn't it?"

"Yes it is," Ron replied, "but, I just don't understand why you wouldn't want to go."

"It's just," Kim tried to explain, "After the Lorwardian invasion, I'm just not in a rush to see what else the universe has to offer."

Ron was a bit surprised by that explanation, "Are you...afraid of what's out there?"

"Yes," Kim answered, "Aren't you? What if we run into things worse than the Lorwardians."

"I understand," Ron said relating to that fear, "but it stands to reason that there has to be good guys out there as well as bad guys, we just have to find them. You know I would never let anything happen to you, just like you want let anything happen to me. I say we promise each other that right now, if you say yes of course."

Kim looked at him and smiled, "Alright, I'll do it as long as we make that promise."

"Deal," Ron said as the two of them hugged, "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"And I promise that I won't let anything happen to you," Kim replied before the two of them kissed and went to tell their families of their decisions...

**Author's Note:**

_Here's a short intro to what will be the first of a series of stories. I decided that it would be a great idea to move the characters into space and give them great new adventures in the vast unknown. Here I show some of the inner workings of the Lorwardian Empire as well as introduce the Character Cetrix, Which is also my profile name; the name Cetrix was originally the name of a villain I created for Kim Possible several years ago but never used and decided to have it as my profile name on several sites. I needed a name for the character in this story so I decided to use take the Cetrix name off the shelve due to me not being to good with character names... Please review, and see if you can guess what kind of role Cetrix will have and what kind of plot I'll use in this story._


	2. Goodbyes

Doctor Benjamin Morrison was on his way out of the hospital were he worked when he ran into one of the nurses who said to him, "Hey Dr. Morrison; I hear it's your last day."

"Yes it is," he replied, "I'm going to be serving as the chief medical officer on the U.S.S Pegasus."

"That's Great," the nurse said, "Well, I'll miss you."

"Thank you nurse," Ben smiled.

The Nurse turned and saw someone before saying to the Doctor, "Dr. Morrison, Ash is here."

"Oh God," Ben attempted to get away but was caught by his 'friend' Ash Montgomery.

"Hey Ben," Ash said, "What are you doing tonight?"

"I planned on going home," Ben replied looking at him, "but I assume you have different plans."

Ash laughed, "You can say that."

Ben sighed as he began to walk away, "Ash, I have better things to do than sit around and watch you get drunk, hit on girls who proceed to slap you in the face, and get into fights with the guys who were with those girls."

"So let me get this straight," Ash said following him, "You're going to let me go to a bar alone to get drunk, hit on girls, get in fights with the girl's boyfriends, and then end up driving home all by myself, completely intoxicated."

Ben stopped walking and closed his eyes, "I hate you, why are you my friend?"

"Because there isn't a place on the earth you can go where I won't find you," Ash answered with a grin on his face.

"You offered to buy me a drink," Ben said remembering how they met, "You were celebrating something, I thought 'What's wrong with a free drink'; and now you're the thorn in the side of my very existence."

"I wasn't celebrating anything," Ash joked, "I just wanted a new friend. So, are you in?"

Ben was silent for a moment before answering, "Yes, I'm in."

"Great," Ash patted him on the back and turned to leave, "See you tonight."

- - - - - - - - -

Kim, Ron, their families, and Monique were all having dinner at a restaurant as a way to say goodbye to Kim and Ron before that went to Global Justice to prepare to board the Pegasus. Monique looked at them and smiled, "I'm going to miss you guys...Wade."

"Where is Wade," Tim asked.

"He's already on the ship," Kim answered, "setting up all the systems."

"Well," Monique added, "Tell him we all said bye."

Kim smiled, "We will."

"We just wish we were going with you," Jim said, "You know."

"Yeah," Tim added, "Why can't we?"

"Because you're still in school." James Possible answered, "And you're not getting out of it."

Tim and Jim both gave a sigh and went back to their dinners.

"I'm glad I'm not going," Monique said, "I'll miss you guys, but I'm married now, I have a great job, and I think my place is here."

"Well, I for one can't wait to get up there," Ron replied, "Be apart of history."

"And that we will," Kim smiled at him.

Anne Possible stood up with her wine glass to make a toast, "I would just like to say how happy I am for the two of you. You're in love, been together for years, and now you are about to go on the most amazing adventure of your life...I just want you to promise us all one thing; if you ever decide to get married, we would appreciate it if you wait until you got back so that we can be apart of it."

Everyone began to laugh as she continued, "Otherwise we will all kick your-"

"Mom," Kim screamed as everyone laughed, "There are kids in this restaurant."

Once the laughter died down, Anne finished, "But seriously, we wish the best of fun on your trip."

Everyone drank their wine and continued with the dinner...

Later that night, Kim and Ron were packing in the bedroom of their apartment when Kim looked at Ron and said, "My mom was right you know."

Ron turned to her, "About what?"

"About the marriage thing," Kim explained, "We should wait until we get back."

"Are we getting married," Ron asked a bit startled by the subject.

Kim saw that he was a bit off guard, "Oh no, I'm saying that we shouldn't even think about it until we get back."

"Right," Ron agreed, "I think that's the smart thing to do."

Kim looked around the room, "I think we should keep packing."

"Right," Ron grabbed more clothes and packed them...

- - - - - - - - - -

Ash was at a bar where he was walking to his table carrying two beers; he pass to women walking the opposite direction, turned and said, "Hello Ladies."

He turned back around and continued to his table where Ben was sitting; he sat down, handed Ben a beer and said, "A toast to going to outer-space."

"Yeah space," Ben replied drinking his beer, "A dark, cold, and mostly empty place."

Ash kind of stared at him before asking, "If you don't like space, why did you agree to go on the Pegasus?"

"Good pay check," Ben answered prompting Ash to laugh, "What about you? Why did you decide to go on that Ship?"

Ash replied, "Other than the fact that I'm a Global Justice agent and thus have no choice."

Ben nodded, "Sure."

"I say 'Why Not'," he explained not putting a lot of thought into it, "What reason would I have not to go? "

"That's an interesting way to decide things," Ben said finishing his beer, "Well, I finished the one beer I'm having tonight."

Ash drank his beer, "Oh, I'm just getting started."

"Of course you are," Ben said as Ash went to get another beer...

**Author's Note:**

_Here's Chapter 2, after the massive amount of hits the first chapter received with the most amount of reviews I've ever received for a single chapter in a Kim Possible story, I am now making this story my top priority in the Kim Possible category. I'm treating this as a spin off series with Kim and Ron saying good bye to their old lives before entering their new ones with new friends and villains. Thanks for reviewing the first chapter; I hope you post a review for this one._


End file.
